Such applicators have been proposed for many years in a variety of shapes and configurations, while nevertheless not giving complete satisfaction. It is usually expected that the applicator will perform several functions as well as possible. A first function is a lengthening function. In other words, once they have been made up, the eyelashes could give the impression of being relatively long. A second function is that of imparting volume: applying the substance enables the eyelashes to be given an apparent volume that is greater than their volume when in the bare state. A third function is a curving function that seeks to curve the eyelashes as much as possible. A fourth function is a separation function: the eyelashes need to be made up while being suitably separated from one another without clumping together. It is also desired to obtain a good makeup result while minimizing the number of hand movements, i.e. reducing to a minimum the number of successive passes of the applicator over the same eyelashes. It is also preferable for application to be easy to perform without requiring a very high degree of dexterity on the part of the user. Finally, it is desirable for the applicator to be easy to fabricate.
By way of example, document U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,624 discloses a mascara applicator comprising a core made of plastics material presenting spines that are likewise made of plastics material. However that type of applicator does not produce satisfactory results because of the way in which the core, which is of a tapering shape, becomes filled with makeup.